


We all scream

by Dr_J33



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Contains swearing but that’s the worst really, F/M, Makoto literally has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Originally posted on FF.net.After a failed Phantom Thieves get together, Ann and Ryuji go to get ice cream. It doesn’t go as planned.





	We all scream

Going to Suidobashi was Morgana's idea. Everyone was getting stressed from the Medjed situation and Futaba hadn't woken up yet. Morgan's thought everyone needed a day to relax.

The feline was proud of this idea.

"Morgana this was a horrible idea." Said Ryuji bluntly.

The Phantom Thieves group was sitting under the shade of a large umbrella as people walked by them, ignoring the young thieves.

"You can't say it was a bad idea." Morgana replied "We haven't even done anything yet."

"Exactly why it's a bad idea." Ryuji continued. "We can't ride anything because THE LINES ARE TOO DAMN LONG!"

Ann sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ryuji is right..." Ann added "This place is packed, it took me ten minutes just to get into the bathroom."

"Well... there's no line at the Ferris wheel." Said Morgana.

"Yeah because nobody wants to get inside of a hot orb of metal and plastic that moves upwards towards the hot sun in this hot weather." Said Ryuji

Yusuke sighed.

"I was hoping to get some artistic inspiration from this, but alas I have found no such thing..."

Makoto nodded

"I actually think I'll head home." Makoto said "I think my sister is getting off early today so I'd like to spend a little time with her..."

"Understandable." Akira replied.

With that Makoto left the cool shade of the umbrella and ventured into the summer heat.

"This trip was a bust..." Ryuji muttered. "How about we ditch this place and go someplace quieter, like the diner maybe."

"Not yet..." muttered Ann "There's something I have to do here..."

The guys raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That being?"

"I want ice cream."

A smile formed on Ryuji's face.

"Ice cream sounds pretty good right about now... but the line is probably super long."

"I'll wait." Said Ann "It's under an hour I know that much."

"Ice cream sounds lovely." Said Yusuke "You can count me-"

Yusuke stopped himself.

"Oh wait... I have no money..."

Akira shrugged.

"You can get in line, I'll pass."

Ann frowned

"Huh... I expected more people to come along..."

"Eh, screw it I'll get some ice cream." Said Ryuji.

The two blondes looked at each other.

"Ryuji?"

"Hey, it's the perfect weather for a cone."

Ann smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go get some ice cream. You guys want anything?"

Morgana shook his head.

"Unless the ice cream stand sells fatty tuna..."

"I cannot compensate you for this..." muttered Yusuke.

"I have other plans..." muttered Akira.

"Your loss." Said Ryuji. "Come on Ann, I want a chocolate double scoop!"

"Make mine strawberry!" Ann added

The two ran off towards the ice cream stand, leaving Morgana, Yusuke, and Akira alone under the umbrella.

"So what were your plans?" Asked Yusuke.

Akira turned his attention to the ferris wheel in the distance.

"I'm going on a ride..."

——

Ann underestimated the ice cream line.

Rather than 10 minutes it took 60. But in the end Ann and Ryuji both got their ice cream. Ryuji was taking a moment to admire his chocolate double scoop as Ann licked away at her strawberry ice cream.

"I waited a whole hour for this. It better be good."

"Ish good." Ann replied with her mouth full.

Ryuji licked his lips.

"Brain Freeze City, here I come!"

As Ryuji moved in to take his first bite he was interupted by a loud sobbing noise.

"WWAAAAAHHH!"

Their attention turned to a young boy nearby who was crying, a fallen ice cream cone on the ground in front of him. Next to the boy was a woman, likely the boy's mother.

"I-I dro-opped i-it!" Cried the boy

"There there honey... accidents happen."

"*sniff* C-Can I get a n-new one?"

"Sorry honey but the line is too long... I'll get you one next time we come here."

Ryuji looked at the kid, then at his ice cream.

"Poor kid..."

"Yeah." Ann muttered.

"... why do I have to be so effing nice?"

Ryuji approached the boy and knelt down to his level.

"Hey kid."

The boy looked up as Ryuji held out his ice cream.

"I haven't touched it... take it."

The boy dried his tears and took the ice cream cone from Ryuji's hands.

"T-Thank you mister!"

Ryuji sighed and got up.

"Be careful with that one okay."

The boy happily nodded as the woman looked at Ryuji with a smile of gratitude. They both walked away, leaving Ryuji with Ann.

"You gave it up?" Ann asked

"No big deal... the kid would've enjoyed it more than I ever would."

"Didn't think you had a soft spot." Ann continued.

"Hey I can be a sensitive guy!" Said a Ryuji. "... god I wish I could have tasted it."

Ann smiled and held her ice cream cone out to Ryuji.

"You can have some of mine."

Ryuji was taken back by the offer. He'd never seen Ann share food with anybody other than Siho before.

"R-Really?"

"Just don't eat it all or I'm making you go back in line."

Ryuji nodded and took the cone.

"Sounds good... thanks."

Ryuji took a bite of the cold treat and took a moment to blissfully savor the chilled dairy treat.

"So effin good..."

Ryuji happily took another bite as Ann noticed Yusuke and Akira approaching.

"Sorry we took so long." Said Yusuke. "I got distracted by my art and Akira got stuck on the Ferris wheel."

"It took so long I almost considered slipping into Mementos just to get out." Akira added.

"That's a bit much if you ask me." Said Ryuji.

Akira raised an eyebrow as he looked at the strawberry ice cream cone Ryuji held.

"Weren't you going to get chocolate?" Asked Akira.

"It's mine." Said Ann. "Speaking of which could I get that back?"

Ryuji nodded and took one last bite before handing the cone to Ann, who gave it a lick.

"This place has good ice cream." Said Ann

"I know right?" Ryuji added.

It was then that Morgana emerged from Akira's bag and stared wide-eyes at the two.

"L-Lady Ann... that's..."

Ann gave Morgana a puzzled look.

"Hm?"

"This is one of those... indirect kisses isn't it?"

Ann and Ryuji's moods shifted so fast that Yusuke swore that it broke a record.

Ryuji's face turned a bright red while Ann covered her face with her free hand and turned away from the others in embarrassment.

"W-Why the hell did ya go and brings that up!?" Ryuji shouted.

"M-Me!? You're the one giving Lady Ann your germs! Right Akira?!"

"Don't get me involved in this..."

Yusuke chuckled.

"Well we can't say that this wasn't a lively trip."

And so Ryuji argued with a cat in the middle of a crowded park. Nobody noticed Ann slip away to escape further humiliation.

She didn't know which was more embarrassing, the fact that she didn't realize the implications of sharing food with Ryuji, or how she wouldn't mind having another taste.

**Author's Note:**

> 30th story on the site woo. 
> 
> I wrote this back in a time when P5 had just come out and Ann/Ryuji fanfiction was scarce (Aka April). I’m still happy with how it turned out, heck The VA for Ann herself gave it her seal of approval so that was cool. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and i’ll See you next Story. 
> 
> Possibly, I don’t really know.... it’s not Persona related so probably not.


End file.
